


count your blessings not your sins (podfic)

by MTKiseki



Series: this ain't no fairytale (podfic) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sweetness Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic for | Count Your Blessings Not Your Sins | by RenderedReversedLength: 13:35CV: MTKisekiThe Birthday Conundrum: how do you tell someone your birthday is coming up, without sounding like you’re asking for a present? Harry’s answer (given, it’s to a slightly different question) is simple: don’t ask, don’t tell.In which Tom accidentally shoots an arrow into the dark and skims a bullseye, and Harry is quietly thankful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [count your blessings not your sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534773) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



**Author's Note:**

> *glomps rere*  
> ♥  
> Idk if I pulled off a childish, younger voice for that little girl or not  
> //shrugs


End file.
